When Sonny loses her Chance
by ilvbrwns
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating, but everyone else seem to disapprove! So despite her true feelings, Sonny ends their relationship. Will she realize she made a mistake before its too late? And can the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls help her fix it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! I discovered "Sonny" on TV recently and I thought it was just adorable and I had to write something based on it! I hope you'll like it, I think it will probably be quite short, and it's T for now but might make it M, although I'm not sure everybody will like that, so I'll see about it later. This chapter might be a tad dramatic, because it focuses on Chad and Sonny but the other character come more into play in the next chapters! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chap 1: The break-up

From the minute she had stepped foot in Hollywood, Sonny Munroe knew her life would become radically different. And while it was true everything now seemed brighter and more exciting then ever, she had, many times, found herself in difficult situations: Handling bad press, handling Tawni, work and school, Tawni, having fans…oh and Tawni! But the position she was into at the very moment, well, Sonny was pretty sure was her toughest one yet:

- I'm telling you…cut it out…my mom is going to be home any minute now!

Despite her protestations there seemed to be no improvement with how things were going. This one was a definitely getting trickier by the minute!

- You HAVE to go! If she catches you in here we're dead! Well, you're dead… I'm just grounded.

Her brand-new boyfriend deigned move his perfect yet devious lips away from her neck, god bless him, to raise his head and look at her.

- Really Sonny? Really?

He had been lying on top of Sonny, occupied with lazily harassing her collarbone with slow kisses while she, completely submerged by the building heat of the situation, was totally letting him, barely containing (if not) silent, moans of contentment.

This wasn't good (or in this case a little too good) and she had to put a stop to it. Like an hour ago. So she hit him playfully on the arm, earning herself a grown. Chad (as in Chad. Dylan. Cooper, thank you very much) and herself, had been dating for almost a month now. And everything was perfect! Sure, the blond had trouble maintaining a conversation without checking his hair out, but apart from that, he had been quite the gentleman. No really.

- Ooow, he whined dramatically while patting his bicep, stop brutalizing me, will you! Where is the love Munroe?

Sonny debated pushing him off her bed (and off herself along with it) but chose against it, her feistiness weakened by a certain pair of icy blue eyes.

So instead the brunette placed her arms around Chad's neck, inciting a satisfied smirk out of him, but as he leaned back down in order to kiss her again she cut him off.

- Out. Now! She whispered teasingly as his lips were barely an inch from hers.

He frowned, but nonetheless moved from atop of her, muttering about her being an evil, evil woman. Sonny gave him the cutest most compassionate smile she could come up with.

- Sorry Cooper! But if my mom finds us making out on my bed passed curfew, she'll never let you in the house again! And that means no more of this! She added, making a hand gesture between the two of them.

Chad gave her an appalled look before rolling his eyes in resignation.

- Well we wouldn't want that would we? Fine, you win; I'll see myself out! He took a dramatic pose.

- Chad Dylan Cooper knows when he's not wanted!

Sonny giggled.

- You've been here all day! Stop being so over dramatic…

Her boyfriend (that's right, BOYFRIEND), who had been walking toward the door, turned his heels smoothly to look back at her.

- Stop being over dramatic? Sonny have you met me?

She scoffed and took the initiative to start pushing him out of her bedroom.

- Why are you still here? She complained as they reach the entrance of her apartment. We're going to get in trouble.

As if fate had heard her, it was only a second later when Connie Munroe, Sonny mother, arrived back home. Everyone seemed to freeze in the living room, looking out for the other's reaction. Especially Chad who looked like a deer in the headlights.

- Well hi Chad, Connie finally said, if you don't mind seeing yourself out, I have to speak to my daughter in private…

Chad eyes went from Sonny to her mother, as he seemed to ponder on what to do.

- I wasn't Sonny's fault Ms. Munroe… he finally began to say

Connie, mimicking what her daughter had been doing earlier, pushed him toward the door.

- I know, bye Chad!

And she closed the door behind him.

- Mom! Sonny started to explain quickly, I'm really sorry Chad was here passed curfew! We weren't paying attention to the time and when I realized how late it was a told him to go I swear but just as he was leaving you came home and I know how it must looking but I wasn't trying to—

- Sonny! Connie cut her daughter off, please, catch your breath honey!

She took her daughter by the arm and led her to their couch motioning for Sonny to sit down next to her.

- Look, I believe you when you say you weren't trying to disobey! I know you're a good girl Sonny…

The younger girl frowned. If her mother believed her why did she look so bothered and more importantly why did she feel her little mother to daughter speech was just getting started.

- But it's not you I don't trust Sonny… , Connie went on.

Instantly her daughter started to protest again.

- Chad left as soon as I told him to mom!

The older women raised her hands in an appeasing gesture.

- I'm sure Chad will follow the rules if you tell him to and the fact that he was here 10 minutes after curfew isn't what bothers me the most, also I would appreciate it if it wouldn't happen again ok?

Sonny nodded.

- But something is bothering you? she asked her mother.

Connie took her daughter by the shoulders.

- Honey what worries me is that the two of you were at the house all day. Alone! She stretched out.

Her daughter frowned in confusion.

- Why? I don't understand, you can trust us with the house!

Connie rolled her eyes and smiled, a little reassured by her daughter's innocence, which she could tell was genuine.

- No Sonny, she explained, I trust you two with the house. I'm just not sure I trust you two alone together in the house! She explained slowly. It's been what a month? And Chad and you have been spending a lot of time together. At your age it's only a matter of time before…

Sonny was blinking in confusion.

- Before what?

Connie sighed.

- Before sex becomes an issue Sonny!

The young girl gasped.

- Mom! She exclaimed blushing, I can't believe you would just say that! I'm not talking about this with you! She said getting up.

But Connie forced her back down.

- We are talking about this Sonny! I'm know it's uncomfortable but it's my role as a parent to make sure that you are informed and do not make bad decisions that you could come to regret later!

She stroked Sonny's cheek to calm her down.

- At your age it seems like you and Chad are going to last forever. But Sonny, being with someone...in this way...I'm mean you know...having...hum...losing your virginity, should be special! The right person. Not rushed because you think you love you're first serious boyfriend.

- Mom, Sonny started protesting again, Chad is special!

Connie's eyes widen.

- Do you mean to tell me you already?… Sonny!

Her daughter cut her off.

- No, no! Mom nothing happened with Chad! I'm just saying, he's…I mean I care a lot about him…

Connie frowned.

- Has he been pressuring you? Do not let him get inside your head! Be STRONG Sonny! You have to want it just as much as he does for starters! And most importantly, she added raising her finger warningly, you are way too young for this kind of….

- Stop! Chad has not been pressuring me ok? Sonny was starting to get annoyed. He's not like that!

- Sonny, you are young and naive and I'm sorry to be the one to burst you're bubble, but really baby, here something you should never forget: all men are like that. They're driven by their d-, she stopped and seemed to remember she was talking to her 16 year old daughter. Ahem, what I mean is that there is no exeption! Especially at Chad's age! There's only ONE thing he wants and that's why you need to be careful!

Sonny felt tears filling her eyes. What was her mom saying? That Chad was just with her for sex? That wasn't true! It couldn't be true right? Chad cared about her! Why couldn't her mom trust her and be more supportive?

- I understand, she said her voice tight, can I go to bed now? She got up before her mom could stop her and ran into her room.

She had had the feeling for a while that Connie really wasn't that happy about her and Chad. Was it because she thought they were having sex? Sonny hadn't even thought about that yet.

Well…that wasn't really true was it? She had thought about it. And more often than not, especially recently. Things had been getting more and more heated when the two of them were left alone together. And to be honest Sonny wasn't sure she could actually say no to Chad if the issue was to come up. Not because she felt obliged to please him, but because she knew she wanted him and sadly her desire only seemed to be increasing. But he was her boyfriend and she was going to be 17 soon! Wasn't she aloud to want things to happen? She thought about how earlier when they had been in her room, her own fingers had slipped under his shirt and slowly ran up his contracted abs, making him growl into her neck. She blushed at the memory, a proud smile spreading on her face. But it faded quickly. Now she felt bad even thinking about it. What if Chad did only want her for sex? Tawni had talked to her about boyfriends who had been like that with her. Now that she thought about it, so had Lucy. And she was pretty young…maybe she shouldn't want these things…maybe it was too early.

She heard soft knocks on her door.

- Sonny? Are you sleeping?

Sonny laid still.

- I'm sorry if I upset you honey. I just want you to be careful that's all…

She heard her mother's footsteps walk away. She closed her eyes, her heart heavy in her chest, falling asleep with the feeling, as cliché as it was, that her mother had in fact ruined everything.

* * *

The next day, Sonny's usual good mood had returned. It was Monday and she was always really excited to start a new week at work! Especially since her co-workers, as it turned out, were also her best friends.

- Hey guys! She waved happily as she walked into the So Random prop room.

Nico, Grady, Tawny and Zora were spread on the couch laughing together.

- Oh. Hey Sonny! Nico said as the others barely acknowledged her.

Recently, the cast of so random had been giving Sonny the cold shoulder more and more often. It had started when she and Chad had gotten together but had gotten worst as their relationship became more serious. Most of the time, Sonny felt as an outcast within her own group of friends. She didn't want to confront them, thinking she might be paranoid about the whole deal, but really it was starting to weight heavily on her usually cheerful mood.

- So, what's so funny? She asked in good measure.

- Nothing! Grady waved off.

- Just something Zora said this weekend when we were out getting pizza! Explained Tawny

Sonny felt a lump in her throat but tried her hardest not to show it.

- You guys went for pizza? She asked as casually as she could, checking her nails.

- Well yeah, Zora said, we were hungry after the movies!

The lump was getting bigger! But Sonny didn't want to be childish. So what if her friends had done something without her? They didn't have to do everything together did they? Seriously keep quiet Sonny! There's no reason to-

- But why didn't you guys invite me? She blurted before she could stop herself.

In front of her friend's all surprised expression, Sonny ran out to get to her dressing room. So much for being mature about not being invited. Reeeally smooth!

Sonny, who had her face buried in her hands, heard the door open, and recognized Tawny's footsteps as the blond walked in.

- What was that all about? Her friend asked.

Sonny shrugged.

- Nothing; I must be tired. Sorry for the outburst.

Tawni raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

- Really? Because I sense that something is bothering you! She paused. Oh my god, I need to stop doing that!

Sonny blinked confusedly.

- Do what?

- Tring to emphasize with other people's problems. Tawni Hart doesn't do empathy!

- Wait...since when do you use the word empathy? Sonny sighed. Ok, never mind that!

She couldn't keep her sadness in anymore and decided to be honest.

- Why didn't you guys invite me to the movies? I feel so left out these days! Like I'm not part of the group or something. What did I do? Are you guys mad at me? She asked pitifully, tears in her eyes.

Tawni rolled her eyes at the big watery display of emotions.

- We didn't ask you, because we went on Sunday! I knew, since you told me, that you were seeing Chad. And if you feel left out, it's probably because you've been spending so much more time with him than with us that you keep missing out on stuff! It's just not the same anymore... but we're not mad at you!

Sonny crossed her arms defensively.

- I... you think I see him too much Tawni? He's my first important boyfriend, I didn't know! I'm so sorry, I feel so bad!

- We're not trying to make you feel bad. That's just the way things are! When you're in a relationship and it get serious, you have less time for your friends and as a result things change and you're not as close! Accept it Sonny!

Tawny got up and left the dressing room leaving Sonny with her thoughts. Was it true? Had she been letting her friends down while all this time she thought the problem came from them? She had been spending a lot of time with Chad! Had she been neglecting her friends? She didn't want to accept the fact that they were growing apart! She couldn't lose her friends! But what if being with Chad meant that she had to give up on a close group of friends. As much as she could try, she would have to miss out on things… And Sonny wasn't sure she was ok with that… Why couldn't she have both? It just didn't seem fair! First, things were getting weird with her mom, and now with the gang? Why couldn't people just be happy for her?

Maybe she was asking too much. They all had made a fair point to her actually! Everything they had said made sense. So maybe she was the one being unreasonable.

Suddenly Sonny was really less excited about the start of the week.

She sat there thinking for who knows how long before she heard a knock on the door and Chad walked in smiling brightly at her.

- Hey! He said simply walking towards her but the simple greeting completely lifted her spirit up and she couldn't help smiling happily back at him.

- Hey Chad!

She got up to meet him with the firm intention to peck his lips chastely as a greeting, only her resolve quickly faded. Chad looked at her affectionately and pecked her own lips back, so she had no choice but to do it again and soon their mouths were locked, his arms around her waist pulling her body against his while her own traitorous hands locked themselves on their own accord around his neck. For some reason, Sonny was suddenly pulled toward the couch, on Chad's lap, finding herself straddling him as her fingers played with his hair. She tried adjusting herself a little, which ended up with the young girl pressing her body fully flushed against Chad's, and him thus moaning involuntarily in her mouth. This particular response seem to awaken something in Sonny as she felt a distinct tightness in her stomach, a sort of pleasant burning sensation, which, if not completely new to her, was certainly stronger then ever. Chad slid his hands under her shirt, grabbing her sides and slightly stroking her stomach with his thumbs, which had her gasp loudly in content. At this point their eyes met, and call her sappy or whatever, but poor Sonny was phased by the intense shade of blue Chad's iris had become, clouded with such obvious lust and need her body starting shivering against her will. He smiled at her, his expression unlike his eyes, displaying genuine affection.

- Sonny, he hesitated, I…

The moment was interrupted by a loud, quite unorthodox curse coming from behind them.

- WHAT THE-

The pair turned around to see an astounded looking Marshall, eyes now on everything but them, closing the door back on the pair. They hadn't even heard him come in! They looked back at each other, quiet for two seconds, then bursting out laughing at the situation.

- Oh m god! Sonny snorted, this is the most embarrassing moment of my entire life!

- Oh? He enquired teasingly, I can think of another few that must have been _pretty_ embarrassing for you Munroe! Remember when you slipped and fell in the cafeteria the other day, and you had sauce all over you, and EVERYBODY was laughing, and…

She foolishly shut him up with a kiss, to which he responded a bit too enthusiastically. She should have thought of something else to distract him. Stupid, stupid Sonny! What if somebody else found them? Like Tawni for instance, who would either kill her, torment her until she died, or both…

- You know what? They heard Marshall voice say, this is NOT ok!

The man had walked back in the room and was glaring at them although the whole effect was a bit ruined by the fact that he was blushing furiously, his arms crossed against his chest.

- You! he pointed to Sonny, you have a class to go to! NOW.

Sonny got up, starring at her feet which she suddenly found really interesting.

- And you! he pointed at Chad, go…take a shower or something!

Sonny sighed on her way out. This was really going to be a long day.

* * *

Rehearsal later didn't go smoothly, probably because Sonny was completely distracted. She still felt alienated by the cast, for a start, and her mother's speech from last night was fresh in her mind. Now because of what had happened that morning, not only did the young girl feel she might have had point but was now ashamed of herself as well.

Oh, and no to mention that things were beyond awkward with Marshall! Life sucked.

Chad had tried to come and talk to her at lunch, but because of her embarrassment, Sonny hadn't really felt like talking, taking her fowl mood on him. It was sort of his fault wasn't it? Plus she wanted to try and makes things right with her friends and Chad's presence wouldn't help. Unfortunately she ended being even more miserable feeling guilty about giving Chad the cold shoulder.

- Sonny can I talk to you please? The man asked at the end of the day, clearly looking uncomfortable.

This can't be good, Sonny thought as her friends left her alone to get changed.

- Look kid, normally I wouldn't want to make this my business, I mean you can do what you want with your life. But when you're in here, not only am I responsible for you, so I won't tolerate any messing around with boys, but I'm also you're manager and I want you focusing on your career! Which means giving more than a 100% in your performance!

Sonny gulped. Now she wasn't just embarrassed but actually mortified. Not only had she been acting irresponsibly, disrespecting Marshall, but it's true she had not been on top of her game lately and she was letting everyone down…

- I'm sorry Marshall! This won't happen again I promise! She whispered tears once again threatening to come out.

- I hope so Sonny! I know you're a good kid! But lately you've been kind of distracted! You know when Chad Dylan Cooper's manager came and talk to me about you two, I stuck my neck out for you, because I thought I could trust you…

Sonny raised her head. Chad's manager had talked to Marshall?

- Wait? Why? What did he say? She asked worried and confused.

Marshall seem to hesitate.

- Look, I didn't want to tell you because I thought it was a bit out of place. But not long ago Chad's manager came and talked to me, explaining he was worried you two being together would be an issue for your careers. Not only because it could affect both of your performances! He also argued that Chad's image and popularity were better off if he remained single, making him seemingly accessible. Most of his fans are girls, who…you know… need to be able to dream that there is always a possibility. If Chad has a girlfriend, his popularity could take a serious hit, and the success of Mackenzie Falls as well.

Sonny bit her lip, trying her best to hold back her tears. Their performances weren't as good as before? But her work had been everything to her! She was usually so committed! She didn't think things had become this bad. And what about Chad? His career was probably even more important to him! If he knew she was a threat to it, would he end things between them? What if he did become less popular among his fans? Surely he would hold responsible, possibly hating her forever! She couldn't lose him! It would crush her and she knew it.

- I…I…, she tried to speak but tears were now rolling freely among her cheeks. Marshall, who had been too uncomfortable to properly look at her during their conversation, didn't notice.

- I have to go! She blurted out, running away back to her dressing room.

This was officially the worst day ever.

* * *

Sonny didn't know how much time she'd spend alone, hidden in there. Her eyes were all puffy, her face red, her hair a complete mess. Needless to say this wasn't her moment. But that didn't really matter. What was she going to do about her and Chad? Everything seemed to be going against them and everyone seemed to disapprove for different yet very valuable reasons. She was in fact worried about the sex issue, she wasn't sure what Chad wanted, if she was ready and what her mom actually thought of her. She didn't want to lose her friends and grow apart from the gang but it seemed inevitable seeing how they disapproved and wouldn't hang out with her boyfriend. And she didn't want to endanger her career, nor Chad's. If he ended up blaming her for it, she didn't think she could handle it. The idea that he could be upset and worst upset with her had her crying again. She couldn't get this image out of her head, of him never wanting to talk to her again.

She heard a knock on the door and like he had that morning, Chad walked in but this time with flowers in hand.

- I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you in front for Marshall this morning so I brought you these! He explained hesitantly coming towards her.

She wouldn't look at him, so he kneeled next to her and notice her expression.

- Are you crying? He asked worriedly, Sonny what's wrong? Is it something I've done? Was Marshall giving you a hard time later? I can go talk to him and explain! I'll tell him it's all my fault! Don't cry! He blabbered, trying his best to comfort her.

The obvious distress he felt at seeing her cry and his attempt to make her feel better made her heart tighten in her chest and she started sobbing even more. Chad awkwardly took her in his arms in another effort to make her feel better.

- Sonny, please tell me what's going on so I can help? He asked softly

He looked at her concernedly, as she stopped crying, drying her tears with his fingers.

- I'm ok…it's nothing. I just had a bad day that's all! Don't worry! Sonny tried to smile.

Chad seemed to hesitate with letting things go, clearly more comfortable with the tears being gone, and insisting because of his concern for Sonny. The later seem to win.

- Are you sure? You know you can talk to me when something is wrong right? He said tucking her hair behind her ears without even realizing. She smiled thinking the times he was the sweetest was when he didn't even try.

- I'm sure! Sonny said in the most assured manner she could, so did you hum…want something? She asked looking at the flowers had dropped.

He noticed what she was looking at and seemed to remember why he came here in the first place.

- Oh right! Well apart from apologizing for earlier, I realized something! Hum… Tomorrow is our one-month anniversary! He blushed

Sonny felt a wave of happiness wash over her as she realized he not only remembered this but felt embarrassed at showing her he did, which was typical of Chad and she found absolutely adorable.

- And I thought we could do something special…so would you like to come over to my place tomorrow night?

Sonny heart sank in her chest. The first thing that came to her mind hearing him inviting her over, due to all that had happened, was that he did in fact only wanted her for sex. She got up away from him.

- What? She asked angrily without even thinking. Do you really think that's all I want to do after only one month?

Chad looked at her confusedly.

- Well, I wanted to make you some dinner, I thought it be nicer then just going to some restaurant…but if you prefer we can go out!

Sonny, somewhere deep inside of her, knew by his worried tone that Chad probably had the best intentions and couldn't know what was upsetting her. But she had had the worst day, and she was worried and distressed.

- It's not about staying in! It's about what might happen if we do stay in Chad! She explained, still on her nerves. Are you only inviting me over so we can have sex? Is that why you are with me? She added has he didn't seem to follow what she was saying.

Chad opened his mouth in shock and got up to face her as well.

- No! He exclaimed looking appalled, Sonny no! Of course not! How could you think something like that? It's because of this morning isn't it?

- It's not just this morning! It's just you're a guy! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! If I don't have sex with you, you can more then easily find somebody else who will!

Concerns that had been unconscious were being spilled out like water from a fountain. But come on it was true! He could easily replace her just like he had easily replaced all his girlfriends before, especially if she didn't please him.

Chad was looking at her searchingly, his blue eyes wide in anxiety,

- What are you talking about? He asked, how could I replace you?

He tried to walk toward her but she took a step back and he winced.

- Sonny! I would never think…I mean I would never make you do anything you wouldn't want to do! I'm so sorry you felt otherwise or if I did anything you were uncomfortable with…. I hadn't even thought about us having sex tomorrow!

- So what are you saying that I'm no good enough for you? That you don't want me?

She knew she was being childish and unfair. Of course she knew. But it was too late now, she couldn't stop herself, she was so angry and confused. At her last words Chad laughed a little which didn't help.

- Oh Sonny that is not what I meant! He tried to explain amused now. Trust me! You have no idea how badly I want you! How hard it is for me sometimes...

Sonny was really surprised and flattered by his confession. So surprised, in fact, that she forgot her distress for a while.

- I…really? She asked him in a small voice.

Chad laughed shaking his head in disbelief.

- Yes really! How you could even think that I wouldn't want you? He cleared his throat. But as much as I do, I would never push you Sonny! Really you have to trust me ok?

She hesitated and didn't say anything.

- Let me prove it to you! Tomorrow we'll go out and I will refrain from touching you all night. In fact, all week if it makes you feel more secure! He added

Sonny sighed.

- Tomorrow is a school night Chad… I can't really go out…

He frowned at her lack of enthusiasm.

- Not even for an hour? It's our anniversary!

- Well…I think my friends have something planned for tomorrow anyway…

This was really looking like she didn't want to see him. First it was a school night, then she saw seeing her friends. She wasn't even sure they were free. What was she doing? And Chad was really trying to be understanding.

- Well…I understand if you miss your friends…what about Wednesday?

- I have to practice my lines…

- Thursday?

- I have some homework?

He sighed frustrated.

- Sonny do you not want to see me anymore? He asked, hesitant.

What her heart was saying at that very moment was, "Chad I want to see you all the time, never leave me, please!". But what her head was thinking, upset by her day, worried by all that had been said to her by her peers, and tired of their argument was:

- Chad, I think maybe we should just be friends!

It hurt her even as she said the words and she wanted to take them back as soon as they were out. He looked so disappointed…

- What? He whispered.

But all she could think about was how much easier it was when they were just friends. How better her acting was, how nicer it was with her friends, how trustful and proud her mom was. She kept thinking that if they were friends he would never tire of her, because you don't get tired of your friends. He wouldn't leave once he'd gotten what he wanted, he wouldn't betray her. If she were his friend his career would be fine, he wouldn't be angry at her if she damaged it. She kept thinking, if they were friends, she wouldn't lose him.

- I…I thought about it and I just think maybe we rushed into this dating thing and…and I don't know maybe we work out better as just friends?

She wanted him to fight her, to tell her that no there was no way, he wouldn't allow it and that he loved her.

But he just shook his head, no longer showing any more emotions.

- We were never friends Sonny.

And he left.

Xxx

She didn't want to go home because surely her mom would want to talk about it. About why she was crying. But Sonny didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to convince hereself she had taken the right decision. She wanted to forget. So she called her mom to tell her she was sleeping over at Tawni's.

- You look terrible! Her blond friend exclaimed when she walked in, did something happen?

Sonny shook her head.

- No…, she managed her voice quivering, looking more teary and miserable than ever.

Tawni looked at her suspiciously.

- Ok then! She shrugged cheerfully, let's talk about me!

She dragged Sonny over to her room.

- I'm so glad you're here! I had like, the worst day E-VER! I had to do this boring sketch with a terrible actress…

- That was me Tawni! Sonny interjected.

- Yeah I know, and anyway…

Sonny knew she had made the right decision going over to Tawni. She would be so busy listening to her talk, she'd have no time to think about…you know.

The problem was when Tawni finally fell asleep, and Sonny was left awake alone in the dark, unable to get Chad's last expression out of her mind.

* * *

AN: Ooops Sonny what have you done? Will she change her mind? Will Chad get her back? Let me know what you think! Also, I'm not sure if i want to make this short like around 3 chapters, or longer, so depending on you and your reviews, i'll see what to do! And the more you review, the faster I update ( more motivation and all), so you know what to do (- REVIEW haha) xx


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Someone was very happy this morning! Thanks a lot for the reviews! They made my day!

Special thanks for the first review i got from _**Chloe and Mckenzie**_ which was pretty long, it meant a lot that you took the time! But thank you for the others as well of course! Oh and _**Taylor-Knight,**_ now that I think about it, the line might have been from Glee! Oops, I wasn't even thinking about it. Was it in the last episode between Will an Emma? (i love glee! haha).

Anyway, I'm very proud to be updating this quickly, I have nothing to do these days (i'm sick) so I can update fast! Chapter 3 should be there soon, and I think the story should be around 6 chapters long! This chap is more about the other characters, but no worries more Chad/Sonny is on it's way!

By the way I'm really putting myself out there for you guys, because my cousin noticed I was writing and harassed me until I told what it was about. When I told her it was a fanfic for a disney show she made fun of me! Snif! But she wants to read it know! (Thank god she doesn't speak english well! ;) )

I hope you enjoy this! Have a good read :)

* * *

Chap 2: The Day After Tomorrow (sort of)

_2 weeks later_

- You haven't touched you breakfast! Again! Connie exclaimed, disappointed. Do you not like pancakes anymore? And look I made them in a smiley shape, your favorite kind!

Sonny, who had left the table and was now packing her stuff, looked back at her mother.

- Sorry mom! I do love them. I'm just not very hungry that's all.

Connie made her "I don't buy it for a second" face.

- Yeah, well you weren't hungry yesterday, or the day before, or the day before that one either! In fact…you're never hungry!

Her expression changed in one of extreme dread.

- Oh no! She rushed to grab Sonny's shoulders dramatically. Sonny! I thought you were stronger than this and now you're letting Hollywood get to you!

The teenager stared at Connnie as if she'd gone mad.

- Wait, what? She asked

- You're becoming anorexic! Don't deny it! I know you are! Why Sonny? WHY? You have such a beautiful figure…

- MOM! Sonny interjected, Stop messing around! You know I'm not anorexic! I'm just stressed out because of work…

Connie sighed in feigned relief, taking her daughter in her arms.

- Oh thank god! I knew this wasn't something you'd do! You're so independent and strong Sonny! Especially for someone your age! She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. No seriously, I'm really proud of you, you know that?

Sonny smiled in her mother's shoulder.

-I know mom.

- Let's have dinner, just the two of us someplace nice tonight ok? There's this cute little French place that I really think we should try, close to where I work. How's that? You can tell me what's really bothering you there if you want?

Her daughter nodded.

- Sure mom!

- Well ok then! Connie said stroking her hair, reassured. Have a good day, and pay attention in class!

Sonny was making her way out, her bag on her shoulder when her mother's voice stopped her halfway through the door.

- I haven't seen Chad in a while…

She froze in her stepts but didn't turn around

- You know you are still allowed to bring him over, just not after ten...

- Ok bye! Sonny said running out of the house.

* * *

Truth was she still hadn't told her mom about her breakup with Chad. Maybe because that would make it more real, or maybe because she just didn't want to talk about it since Connie would probably be more reassured than anything else. And that was just annoying.

- Sonny, don't forget we're going to be renting movies and watch them over at Nico's tonight!

Tawni was about to leave when she realized she hadn't gotten any response from the brunette, who was staring off into space.

- Sonny? Hellooooo? Anybody in there? Tawni asked knocking lightly on her friend's head.

Sonny blinked and looked at her, startled.

- Oh, uh, what? Uh sure! I just have to go to dinner with my mom first.

Tawni frowned in frustration.

- What's with you? she asked.

- Sorry, it's just was teasing about me becoming anorexic and all so I had to agree to dinner…

- No, I mean what with you these days with all the sighing and the staring and daydreaming and…

She stopped in mid-sentence noticing the brunette was off in la la land again.

- See? The blonde muttered. I'd say you're more than a TAD distracted…

Sonny jumped up.

- What? Chad?

Tawni gaped at Sonny's sudden reaction, piecing two and two together.

- Wait… Is it because of…you know…him? She asked carefully

- Because of who? Sonny asked looking at the ceiling, feigning innocence.

- Because of CHAD! Tawni exclaimed, not falling for it at all.

Sonny burst out laughing. Really loudly.

- What? She snorted. Chad? Who's Chad?

Her blonde friend rolled her eyes.

- Well Sonny, she said like she was talking to a really small child, Chad as in Chad Dylan Cooper. You know hot blond, acts in a famous soap, YOUR EX BOYFRIEND?

- OH right! That one. What about him? Sonny asked lamely.

Tawni hit her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration.

- Ow that hurt! The blonde realized too was to late. Ok never mind about your problems, there's no time! Rehearsal, NOW! She decided, grabbing Sonny by the arm.

While Tawni was dragging her to the set, Sonny thought of a good excuse she could use when asked about what was bothering her. She didn't know why Tawni was so certain it was about Chad. She wasn't bothered about Chad at all.

Sure, she rarely saw him now. Hadn't really talked to him in a while. And so maybe in the past two weeks when they did crossed paths, he completely ignored her. So what? It wasn't like every time he did her heart broke a little bit more!

Ok sure there was no more mocking So Random, no teasing her, no bragging, no fighting, no heated looks of anger across the cafeteria, nothing! Nichts, Niete, Nada. No contact whatsoever…

Well she didn't care! She had made the right decision! Her mom was proud of her again, she hanged with her friends a lot, her acting was apparently back on track or at least Marshall didn't complain about anything. Everything was great, just like before. So what if Chad was being immature and didn't want to be friends with her? He'd come around and see she was right! And if he didn't well…too bad! Right?

- Sonny, Grady is calling you over! You're doing the first part of the sketch with him and Zora so go! Tawni said pushing a once again distracted Sonny in the right direction.

The blonde was tired of playing babysitter for her friend and decided something had to be done! She discreetly walked over to where Nico was waiting while going over his lines.

- Psst! Nico! PSSST! She muttered.

- I can hear you Tawni I'm standing right next to you! Nico answered in the same tone.

- Oh, right! Tawni said brightly. Anyway. I formally request a meeting…

Nico gasped.

- You mean… THAT kind of meeting? He asked wide-eyed.

The blonde nodded, more solemn than a pope.

- That's right! THAT kind! And the sooner the better!

The young man scratched his chin, as a sign of deep reflection.

- Tonight then? Before she shows up?

- Yeah should work, she's having dinner with her mom! Tawni agreed.

- You let Zora know, I'll take care of Grady! Nico said, walking away.

He turned around at the last minute and stared back at the blond gravely.

- Remember… this conversation NEVER happened!

Xxx

Both women kept quiet, waiting for the other to speak. In other words an intense staring contest was going on over their goat cheese salads.

- How was your day? Connie decided to ask, giving up after a couple of minutes.

Sonny shrugged.

- Fine.

- Fine?

- Yep, fine.

Connie blinked.

- Good! She finally said.

She was more than a little confused when her daughter burst out crying. But Connie kept her cool and called a waiter to their table.

- Can we have the check please?

Xxx

Nico cleared his throat.

- By the power invested in me, I officially declare this session to be now opened! He pronounced hitting the table with a judge's mallet.

Zora got up in front of her audience.

- Ladies and gentlemen, she paused, and Grady! We are gathered here today, because one of our fellow members felt she needed to voice out some of her concerns regarding our common goal! I thus call forth: Tawni Hart.

She handed the diva a fake burning torch they had used as a prop once.

- Please hold the Fire of Elocution and speak your mind!

Tawni didn't move from a chair and just stared at the object.

- Is this really necessary? She asked in a wary voice.

- Hey! Grady pointed at her in accusation. You're the one that wanted to meet!

- No I'm talking about having to 'hold the fire' part. My nails are drying! She whined

Nico sighed.

- Whatever! Just tell us what's up Tawni! He said shrugging

Zora growled at his words.

- 'Whatever'? We said the torch was sacred! No one can speak up if they're not holding the torch! Why are you breaking the sacred rules of our sacred secret society? You should be ASHAAAMED of yourself! She yelled branding her fist.

- Fine FINE! Tawni grabbed the Torch of Elocution in an effort to calm her down. I wanted to talk about Sonny…

- Companions, Grady proudly intervened, I think it's safe to say that operation "S.S.S" was a solid success!

- Wait, what does the second S stand for again? Asked Nico

- You two are speaking and don't have the torch… warned Zora

- Stupid! Grady answered ignoring her.

- Save Stupid Sonny?

- THE TORCH!

- I cam up with stupid! Exclaimed Tawni proudly, waving her arm.

- People! Zora yelled. Focus! This is why we added the torch rule: because we kept getting off-track! Now Tawni, speak your mind or be silent forever.

- Fine! Tawni stood. So I know the operation was a success and all…

- YEAH! The rest of the cast screamed in unison.

- BUT, Tawni went on, I'm not sure we did the right thing…

The others gasped in harmony.

- What are you talking about? Asked Grady. We have Sonny back don't we?

- I know! Whined Tawni. But I'm experiencing this weird discomfort we talked about that one time…

- Guilt? Suggested Nico

The blond actress shivered.

- I think so! It's baaaaaad news guys! BAAAAAD.

- Damn it! She might have a point! Tawni here never feels guilty…unless she's done something terrible! Muttered Zora

They all looked at each other in confusion.

- But we got rid of Chad! Grady reminded the gang. And we did everything right too! Sonny completely thought it was her fault she was left out, she believed Tawni when she said we weren't doing it on purpose! So she can't blame us! She chose to come back to us, on her own FREE will! Just as planned.

- And she's the one who broke up with Pooper, so she can't be sad! Supported Zora.

- That's right sista! Up top! Nico hailed raising his hand so Zora could high-five him. But she responded by simply raising her eyebrow.

- Please! She scoffed in answer.

- Guys! Tawni called the attention back to her. I know the plan worked up fine but remember we did this to help Sonny! And now she's all…blah!

- Blah?

- You know… all…sad! Whispered Tawni, unhappy about having to talk about feelings.

- Really? I hadn't notice! Grady said scratching his head.

- That's because you're a guy! You know nothing about women emotions and their subtlety! Tawni explained. Now, normally I don't either because thinking about it is like, wasting time which could be spent on doing way more important stuff: like shopping, or getting a manicure or re-doing my make-up…

- Just get to the point! Cut off Nico seeing how the girl seemed on a roll explaining what she deemed important in life.

- BUT, Tawni continued, Sonny is just not good at faking emotions so this time, even I noticed she's obviously being fake about being ok!

- She being FAKE about being OK? HOW is that possible? And why is she not ok? Asked Grady pulling at his hair.

- Because doofus, obviously she…, Tawni coughed, …Chad!

- Huh?

- She misses Chad! Translated Zora. Ew I can't believe I just said that!

- How can you be so sure? Nico demanded

Tawni sighed gravely.

- Many clues have led me to that conclusion. First: The night she dumped him…

Everyone else cheered at the word 'dump'.

- … she came over to my place and she said she was ok but I know she wasn't because she had been crying. I could tell she had been crying, because her mascara was like all over the place! Seriously it looked so awful I cannot even be-lieve she would come out looking like that…

- Go on! Pressed Nico

- Ok! Second: She keeps sighing and daydreaming and not listening to me when I talk about myself like she usually does! She's not interested in me! It's a clear sign that's something's wrong…

- Yeah, crystal! Mocked Zora

- AND third: The other night when we played our 'Mackenzie Falls' game, not only was she not into it, she had that horrible goofy smile when Chad was on screen, and suddenly he said some line and she ran out crying!

- She was crying? I thought she just really needed to pee! Admitted Grady in stupor.

- That only happens to you man! Reminded Nico. Still, he then said to Tawni, I don't know if this proves anything! I hate to break it to you girl, but nobody cares too much about what kind of conditioner you use each day! Sonny might be distracted sure, but maybe she's just tired? And who says she wasn't crying because the show made her think of something else that had upset her? Something that has nothing to do with Chad!

- I don't know! Tawni frowned. I guess… wait...did you say you didn't care about my conditioner? Never mind that! What if she's really upset because of the break-up? It's our fault she's unhappy!

She made a disgusted face.

- See how sappy I sound? Guys I can't go on like this! My hair should be a priority here: Sonny has to get her groove back!

Xxx

Meanwhile, Connie was having serious trouble turning off the sink (meaning Sonny just wouldn't stop crying). And this was making it even harder for her to understand what was wrong, because her daughter wasn't being very distinct in her explanation between all her sobs.

- Just tell me what's wrong baby! You'll feel better! She pleaded stroking her daughter's hair.

- Mob-sniff-ib-sniff-mabe-sniff-ab-te-sniff-wibble-sniff-bistake…

It was at that very moment that Connie Munroe understood that this was goind to be a long night.

- Maybe you should let your friends know you're not coming? She suggested to her daughter.

xxxx

Zora sighed dramatically and decided it was time for her to confess:

- Guys, it's time for me to confess!

All eyes were on her. Everything went quiet. A fly could be heard in the back of the room...

- There's have something that could support Tawni's theory. Zora finally declared.

She pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket.

- I found this piece of evidence in the classroom you guys use. I check it everyday for juicy stuff I can get a kick out of reading, like Grady's failed essays! The girl explained

- Hey!

- Anyway I got it just a few days ago. I didn't want to say anything because it could endanger the plan, but now that Tawni made a point about Sonny being unhappy…

The group gathered around their youngest member to read over her shoulder.

- Oh My God! Tawni gasped, astounded. It's ten times worst than I ever suspected!

- She drew so many little hearts with Chad's name in it I can't even count them! Complained a disgusted Grady.

- And what's this? Nico said turning the paper around. 'Miss Sonny Cooper'? 'Ms. Sonny Dylan Cooper'? 'Chad and Sonny 4 ever'?

He looked up at his faithful companions in pure horror.

- Guys, what do we do?

They were all silent for a while.

- I say we tell Sonny the truth and apologize! Finally suggested Zora.

- Maybe make her some cookies, smooth things up? Added Grady helpfully. Just a spoonful of sugar help the medicine go down, in the most delightful way! So think of what cookies could do!

The gang stared at the boy, facially voicing a clear 'say WHAT?'.

- That's just something I learned from a very wise nanny from my childhood! He explained proudly in response to their expressions.

- Could her name be Mary Poppins? Asked Zora in fake enthusiasm.

- Guys, guys! Please let's just go over to Sonny's and apologize so I can forget I ever had feelings, be myself again, get a facial and do my nails! Pleaded Tawni.

- You heard the lady! Nico proclaimed. To the Random Mobile!

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I attempted to be funny...might be a failure! But I was laughing while writing it at least and i thought it was a good break from the previous drama! And yes sorry Chad fans, he wasn't there in the chapter! The 'randomers' took over... but he will be in the next! And it's coming...soon! Especially if you review :) since i got such nice reviews i was much more motivated... just saying! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New Chapter yay! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy your read:

* * *

Chap 3: The aftermath

Connie and her daughter were still sitting in the living room, trying to talk about what was bothering Sonny.

- I'm not sure I'm quite following…admitted the mother guiltily.

Sonny blew her nose before she answered.

- Well Tawni said if I had a boyfriend I'd lose all my friends and that it was inevitable and Marshall said dating was bad for Chad's career and even if I really like him I'm not sure I wanna…you know…do it with him and he told me it was fine and then I broke up with him!

Connie had trouble making the connections.

- That still doesn't make much sense, she tried to explain. What I got is that you felt like you were losing you friends, you were worried about Chad's career, you're not ready to sleep with Chad (good girl) and he was ok with that?

Sonny nodded.

- But still you broke up with him?

Her daughter started crying again.

- I just think it's better this way, you know if we're just friends? It's so much easier than being in a relationship. I dunno I just felt so overwhelmed! But now he won't talk to me and we'll never be friends! Mom what am I going to do?

Connie took her daughter in her arms. Her baby was having her first serious boy drama! Time was going by so fast! To be fair, she had seen it coming from the very minute Sonny had first started ranting about how annoying Chad Dylan Cooper was. Connie motherly instincts had told her this one meant trouble!

- Oh my poor darling! She said rocking Sonny against her. Stop crying! The boy just needs time to accept that you just want to be friends…

She thought back to what her daughter had said.

- But Sonny, if you want to date this boy, than you shouldn't let others get in the way! Sure you might see your friends a bit less, but that's got to happen sooner or later. Having a different type of relationship with somebody special is part of growing up!

- But I don't want to lose my friends! Sonny babbled.

- You're not going to lose your friends! People in relationship still have friends you know! It's just a question of balance!

Sonny just sniffed in acknowledgment.

- And about the…ahem… sex part, I feel like you worrying over it is partly my fault. I might have been a little hard on you the other day, because as much as a girl should always be on her guards, I think I was mostly a little sad to see my baby becoming a woman so fast! I shouldn't have implied that this boy was just with you to nourish some perverse intention. From what you told me, and from what I've seen, he really cares about you.

The younger girl lifted her head.

- You really think so? She asked in a small hopeful voice, which made Connie smile.

- I know so! I just wanted you to be responsible! That's all. Not push you to break up with him.

Sonny looked at her feet. She felt better knowing her mother wasn't opposed to her being with Chad, or anyone else. But the effect of words had not been completely forgotten yet. She remained unsure about what she wanted from Chad and worried about how far she was willing to go with him. In reality it was the surprisingly intense physical attraction she felt for the young man, which scared her. A lot. Before him, no one had ever incited such a strong reaction within her so she wasn't experienced enough to fully comprehend the true nature of her apprehension. Thus the poor girl was confused about what she wanted and that's why she answered:

- I still feel like we'd be better of as friends.

Connie was unconvinced. She had heard her daughter talk about that boy for ages, and when she was finally with him her happiness and contentment was as obvious as to be expected from a young girl going through her first love. Sonny had been positively radiant for almost a month! Connie had also notice the way she looked at her boyfriend. It was so far from the kind of looks you'd give a friend it wasn't even funny. And to be honest seeing how the poor boy himself stared at her daughter she was doubtful he'd be very satisfied with just being friends with Sonny, when he was undoubtedly quite taken with her. She bit her lip. She didn't want to force her daughter into a relationship, especially since couldn't tell what Chad would say after the whole deal, but Connie was almost sure she was going straight into a wall with this idea of being friends with him. Clearly she didn't realize that wasn't what she truly wanted. But she didn't want to see her little girl get hurt! What to do, what to do…

- POLICE! Open up!

The Munroe girls stopped in the middle of their conversation.

- What's wrong with you, you douche? they heard Tawni say through the door. Sonny open up it's us!

- It's Grady, Nico, Zora and Tawni! Grady added, seemingly thinking the 'us' needed to be specific.

Sonny got up to let her friends in.

- What are you guys doing here? She asked surprised.

- We need to talk to you!

- We all thought about it and we think it's for the best!

- Don't be mad!

Sonny went back and forth between her friends.

- Guys slow down! One person at a time ok?

Connie got up from her spot.

- You kids make yourself comfortable in here! I'll be in my bedroom. Watching the news.

Sonny was pretty sure by the news her mom meant 'Mackenzie Falls' but she didn't point it out.

- Thanks mom! She simply said.

The So Random gang was left alone in the living room. They made Sonny sit on the couch and all stood in front of her.

- Sonny we owe you on apology! Started Nico

- And we had cookies too! But I was so nervous I ate them on the way…, explained an embarrassed Grady.

- What we meant to say…is that we sort of maybe have kind of being plotting in order to make you and Chad break up! Tawni finished.

Sonn was astounded.

- What? What do you mean plotting?

- We wanted to make you feel left out at first, so you'd miss us and dump Chad! Zora said

- But then we realized, if you thought it was you're fault we were growing apart, you'd feel even worst! And you wouldn't blame us for the possible break up! So this is why I told you we hadn't been doing it in on purpose. But we had! And now you're all blah and I blah all blah!

Sonny's big heart expended while hearing Tawni's words.

- Awww! You feel all guilty because I'm all sad? She asked hugging the blonde.

- How did she understand any of that? Nico slipped to Grady.

He then turned to Sonny.

- The point is that the problem came from us. Not from you. And we feel terrible seeing you sad Sonny! That's not what's friends are for! So…

They all looked at each other, nodded in unison, and turned back to Sonny.

- We decided that if you want to be with Chad then you should! Grady said

- You have our full support! Zora agreed

- Yeah, and we won't interfere anymore. Ever! Nico promised

He elbowed Tawni, so she'd add her part.

- And we're willing to tolerate him. Once a week. Maybe twice if he behaves. She finished.

Sonny had tears in her eyes.

- You guys are so sweet! She said putting her hand on her heart. And this means so much to me that you'd be willing to make an effort. But…I'm happy with my decision! I think Chad and I should be friends.

The 'Randoms' were incredulous. They had finally come to terms with the ideea that Sonny had feelings for Chad… and now Sonny didn't have any feelings for Chad?

- Hum…Sonny… started Nico

- Alright, well that's a relief! Grady said wiping his forehead.

Zora glared at him.

- Are you sure Sonny? And be honest because I'm only gonna ask this once and then I don't think I'll care too much anymore so this is your chance: Are you really ok about not being with Chad?

If she was ok? She was more then ok! She did not miss Chad (that much)! She was great! In fact, better then great, she was wonderful! And beside they were going to be friends again soon right? Right! So….

- Yes! Sonny answered in a high pitch voice.

Tawni eyed her suspiciously.

- Ok…so the issue is closed?

- It's closed, locked, hidden, GONE! Sonny went on, her voice raising to even higher notes. But thanks guys, for being there for me. You have nothing to worry about ok?

Nico put his arm around her.

- Hey, we're sorry ok? What we did still wasn't cool!

- How about some group pizza? Grady proposed. To make amends instead of the cookies!

- Will you just drop it with your cookies? Zora complained annoyed.

Nevertheless everyone agreed to pizzabut Sonny.

- I already ate and I think I'm going to spend the evening in here with my mom if that's ok? Thanks again for coming you guys! She said walking them back to the door.

The little group waited until they're were in the car to start talking.

- So she was totally lying! Zora commented casually.

- Totally! Nico agreed. Wait really?

- Yes! Subtlety Nico, subtlety! Tawni explained.

- Right! What do we do now?

There was silence. But ultimately everyone knew what had to be done.

- We get her and Chad back together!

* * *

There was a tiny little obstacle standing in their way if they were going to get Sonny back with her ex. Small perhaps , yet, undeniable.

- No. Freaking. Way.

The obstacle was the ex in question.

- Come on Chad! Give it a chance! Sonny really misses you! Tawni tried

- Even though she'd never admit it! Nico added discreetly.

_What does Sonny see in that guy?_ He wondered. _He's an ass!_

Chad looked at them from under his sunglasses.

- Well of course she does! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! What's not to miss? He scoffed indignantly.

_I love his glasses! Should I ask where he got them?_ Tawni thought.

- Look, Chad went on. I'm not willing to even consider taking her back unless she gets on her knees and begs.

_When is this over? I'm hungry!_ Grady's stomach growled

- And then you'd go out with her again? He asked, hopeful.

- No! Chad laughed. But it'd be really funny!

Nico buried his face in his hands. This guy was a lost cause.

- Now If you'll excuse me, I have something important to do! Chad said, leaving.

- Like checking your reflection in a mirror or something? How is that important? Asked Nico, easily guessing what the other actor was going to be up to.

Chad shrugged.

- Well it certainly beats talking to you losers! He turned his heels. Ok, now Bubye! He waved at them sarcastically.

The 'Randoms' went back to their safe place, the prop room.

- Seriously people! Nico complained. He's an even bigger douche than we thought! Why does Sonny even like him?

- He's hot! Zora and Tawni acknowledged in unison.

- Yeah! Grady agreed. He has really pretty hair!

Nico swallowed back a scream.

- Please, tell me you did not just say that!

- Well it's true! It's really shiny!

- Still he's a douche!

- Who's a douche?

The four friends noticed Sonny walking in the room toward them.

- No one! Zora said innocently.

- Chad Dylan Cooper! Blurted out Grady

Sonny eyes widen.

- Has Chad been tormenting you? she asked wide-eyed.

Before her friend could protest she added.

- That does it! I'm going to go talk to him! He went too far! Oh sure, he can annoy me all he wants, never speak to me again, hate me forever, fine! But NOBODY, messes with my cast! She growled, Zora style.

And on that note she quickly walked out of the room before anybody could stop her. No, Sonn wasn't looking for an excuse to go talk to Chad. What makes you say that?

- COOPER! She said knocking on his door. Open up! WE NEED TO TALK!

Chad opened his door, leaning against its frame casually.

- Sonny? He smirked.

- Chad! She muttered.

- Munroe?

- Cooper!

He smirked even deeper.

- To what do I owe the pleasure? He asked sarcastically.

Sonn pushed pass him to get inside his dressing room.

- Don't start Chad! Not only have you been ignoring my for two weeks, which I tried to be comprehensive about although I think it's really disappointing of you, and know I learn you're tormenting my friends!

- They came to talk to me! Protested the blonde. And I haven't been ignoring you. I was busy! Why would I ignore you?

Sonny looked at her feet, suddenly embarrassed.

- I thought, you were hurt…because of what happened. She explained softly. I really hope, you're not?

Chad shook his head in disbelief.

- Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! You forget who you're talking to here! I don't get hurt over some girl…

- Some girl? Sonny gasped, anger mode back on.

He was so infuriating! He couldn't think she was just 'some' girl could he?

- …who's not even a good actress! Chad added smugly

The brunette refrained her burning desire to punch him hard in the face. Why did Chad always had to be so difficult?

- How dare you! she exclaimed, exasperated.

But she tried to calm down. Maybe he was just saying that because he was hurt? Chad, she had gotten to realize, was actually more sensitive than he showed.

- Look, she said as nicely as she could, I just wanted to ask you to give my friends a break. I really care a lot about them! And speaking of that, I was also hopping that we could…you know…be friends again? You and me? She added seeing she was not getting any immediate response from Chad.

She didn't expect him to burst out laughing.

- Hahahaha! He laughed exageratly holding onto his stomach. You ARE funny, Sonny!

He pretended to dry a tear out of his eye.

- Look. While it was ok for me to be seen with you while we were dating because despite having no talent you're, let's face it, pretty hot…

Score! He thinks I'm hot thought Sonny, although she had a bad feeling about the rest of that sentence.

- …I can't be friends with people like you! explained Chad in an absurdly sweet tone while putting a fake comforting hand on her shoulder.

- What do you mean like me? Sonny asked dreadfully.

She was certain now she wouldn't like what was coming. But she just had to ask didn't she?

- You know! Chad said in mock compassion. Commoners!

Sonny felt so crushed she didn't even know how to response. Never in her life had she felt so humiliated and disappointed by someone.

- I'm sorry Sonnyy! The blonde concluded. It would never have worked out between us!

He patted her shoulder.

- Now, if you don't mind seeing youself out? He asked, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

The brunette was too shocked to say anything and starting walking out the door but at the last minute she turned back and faced her ex.

- You know what Chad? I was genuinely hoping we'd be friends, not out of politeness or anything, but because I actually thought you were a good person, and I cared about you! But now you know what I think? I think you're an egoistical jerk, with no heart and no concerns for anybody but himself and I really don't see who could EVER even stand to be friends with someone like you! She spat disdainfully.

Chad made a sad mocking face.

- Allison please you're breaking my heart! He gasped, clutching his chest.

Sonny growled in rage.

- I don't ever want to see your jerk-face again! She proclaimed furious.

- Oh boohoo! Chad shot back, rubbing his eyes in mockery. FINE WITH ME!

- FINE! Sonny yelled.

- FINE! He answered walking over to shout in her face.

- GOOD! She screamed at the top of her lungs.

- GOOD!

- So we're done here? Sonny asked fuming.

- Oh we're DONE! Chad hissed in disgust.

Sonny left, muttering furiously, while Chad slammed his door behind her. The brunette practically ran back to her dressing room, unable to calm herself down.

- So how did it go? Tawni asked casually when she waltzed back in.

Seeing her state, not good! Sonny dind't even acknowledge her presence at all and instead starting throwing things around her half of the room in blind rage. She was doing more damage than Hurricane Katrina!

- I hate him! She was screaming, her cheeks red and her breathing ragged. I HATE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

Suddenly she stopped and let herself fall on her seat, her face buried in her hands.

- Just breath! Suggested Tawni trying to be helpful.

But Sonny burst into incontrollable tears, her small figure shaking all over. Tawni carefully walked over and sat beside her, patting her leg lightly.

- There, there! She tried uncomfortable.

Sonny threw her arms around her and started crying even harder if that was even possible.

- It was SO hooooorriiiiible! She babbled.

Tawni gulped.

- Uh, Sonny will you excuse me? I need to have a meeting with some people…it's getting urgent!

And she rushed out of the room to find the others.

* * *

AN: I'm going to leave on holidays for the next few weeks, so i'll try to update, but I'm going to be busy so it should be less regular. Sorry bout that! Please take the time to review if you like the story, i'm sure you know its a total moral booster!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's chapter four. It's very difficult to acess internet at the moment, so sorry for the delay and enjoy!

Chap 4:

In another studio, all the way over to the set of Mackenzie Fall' things weren't looking good. Sure, at first the day had started out normally:

It was a universally acknowledge truth that the cast members between 'Mackenzie Falls' and 'So Random' couldn't tolerate each other if they tried. So the drama actors had of course spent most of their morning, despite learning their lines, making fun of their enemies. They were the best, they were more popular, their show was more famous and they were hotter. In your face So Random!

Yet there was a tiny little inconvenient to their peace and supremacy. Something was wrong, very wrong, with Chad Dylan Cooper.

- I think I know what's might be the problem! Skyler said cautiously shaping back his hair into place.

The group's attention was on him.

- It's because of Sonny!

Everyone groaned in disappointment. They had thought Skyler was going to tell them something new, but well, let's not forget that it was Skyler. He seemed to have just realized that all their problems were because of Sonny. Come on, everybody knew THAT, but hey it was Skyler talking so…

See, it was another universally acknowledged truth that their leader, the handsome, famous, talented, ambitious, sarcastic and crazy rich Chad Dylan Cooper was head over heels about the sweet, caring, charming, chirpy, funny, innocent little Sonny Munroe. And while it had been fine while neither of them dared due anything about their mutual yet blissfully unacknowledged passion, things had taken a turn for the worst when Chad had finally asked out the girl of his dreams. And for a month, not only there'd been close to no mocking 'So Random' on Chad's part, but their devoted leader even started spending less time promoting their show than being with his girlfriend. And that wasn't just intolerable, no! Worst: it was sacrilege! Something had to be done at the Falls, and Chad's entourage had taken it upon themselves to end things between their faithful chief and what they called his new pass-time.

When nothing seemed to work on Chad, they had talked to their manager, explaining how a girlfriend would be bad for his career and something had to be done! To their surprise even Brandon's warnings to Chad had no effect and he firmly refused to break things up with Sonny. All seemed lost. But then Brandon had apparently talked to that Marshall guy, and a few days later, boom! It was over.

Only two things had gone wrong. Very wrong. First: It was Sonny who had broken up with Chad, not the other way around! And Chad being humiliated by a 'random' well it was like all those losers were stomping on their group's faces at the same time. But even worst, Chad hadn't been himself since that fateful day. He seemed to care even less about the show than before and refused to even mention 'So Random' or anything else related to Sonny. He was in a constant bad mood, undermining his friends or anybody else that crossed his path, which was something he always did as a defense mechanism when he was upset. Putting people down made him feel better. The Falls cast knew this well and did their best not to stir him, but it was getting even more difficult as Chad's mood degraded each new day apart from Sonny Munroe.

- FINE!

- FINE!

- GOOD!

- GOOD!

The drama preps were sitting on a terass, the sound of Chad and Sonny's fight resonating in the background like a bad and loud soundtrack.

- So, muttered Marta in a bored tone, What are the chances we actually finish shooting an episode today?

- After this, answered Chastity waving at the non-couple direction, maybe hum, let's see shall we… Zero?

They all groaned.

- I curse the day Sonny Munroe first walked in Condor Studios! Proclaimed Ferguson.

- If only we could turn back time! Chastity agreed grimly. To the better days when Chad had no heart, the word conscience didn't ring a bell…

- And we crushed the Randoms on daily baisis! Concluded Marta.

Everyone sighed dreamily.

- Yeah but guys! Skyler intervened. Chad is our friend and because of what we did, Sonny dumped him… and now he's unhappy!

So? Was in every mind. Luckily Chastity came to her friend's rescue.

- She dumped him, we're humiliated! Chastity reminded them.

- Yeah sure we're humiliated! Skyler went on. But most importantly now Chad is even more distracted than before! We made a mistake, so maybe we should fix it!

- So that our show doesn't lose its ratings! Chastity reasoned in support.

The others, although not quite following what Skyler was going at, all understood Chastity's argument quite clearly.

- Alright but let's go plot that out elsewhere! I think Chad and his chick are done, so he's going to start looking for us soon! Ferguson said.

He shivered.

- God forbids he finds us!

- He has a point! Agreed Marta. Let's go somewhere he'll never look for us!

Xxx

The Randoms, during this whole conversation, were taking counsel hidden on one of their sets.

- How about we ask Mr. Condor to fire them if they don't work things out? Grady was saying.

- That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! Zora answered.

- Or we could lock them in a closet so they'd have to talk and admit their feelings? Tried Nico

- Scratch that! THIS is the dumbest thing I ever heard. The young girl said.

- For once, I agree with a Random.

The gang all jumped up and noticed that the whole cast Mackenzie Falls minus Cooper were standing in the same room as them.

- What are you guys doing here? Attacked Nico

- Hiding from Chad… Marta answered him.

- Fair enough!

- Actually, Chasitity decided to explain, we were doing what you guys seemed to be doing! Plotting to get Chad and your friend back together.

Grady gaped at them in awe.

- What's this I hear? You people performing an act of kindness? He asked in awe.

- Don't get to excited Pinky! Marta said. We just can't stand their fights anymore!

- Plus we want Chad to able to focus on our show. And apparently he can't do that and get over Sonny at the same time! Ferguson pointed out.

- Well we just feel bad for meddling in Sonny's relationship and inciting her to break up with Chad! Confessed Grady.

Their enemies were shocked.

- You've been plotting against them too? You geeks have more potential than I thought! Exclaimed Skyler

- What do you mean "too"? Tawni gasped in realization. Oh my god! So did you! she proclaimed, pointing her finger in their direction.

Maybe she was being reproachful, maybe she was showing of her nails. Anyway the two groups explained step by step what each had done to ruin Chad and Sonny's couple.

- Wow! Nico said dumbfounded. Well don't we make great friends?

- I know! We totally do! Chastity said proudly

- People! Zora intervened. Since some of us know Sonny better while others know Chad, let's combine our knowledge and get these two back together before murder happens!

Everyone more or less reluctantly agreed.

- How about me and Tawni go and lock them in a closet then? Nico proposed.

- I'll go with you instead! Marta offered. You need one of us to work something out with Chad.

The pair got up and left.

- Ok people! Chastity said. While Marta and Rico…

- Nico!

- Whatever! While these two go and attempt to pull off your rookie plan, the rest of you all listen to me and listen to me good! I shot enough drama scenarios to know everything about relationship issues…

- You're like the love guru! Grady exclaimed.

Chastity nodded.

- You might say that. Here are the facts: Your little friend was going out with one of Hollywood's biggest star, she had had feelings for him for a while, things were getting serious, and then she dumped him. In other words, she couldn't handle the pressure and so she flipped!

- Hey! Tawni protested. Sonny can totally handle the pressure.

- Yeah? Then why would she dump a guys she's desperately in love with when he's done nothing wrong? I'm telling you: She was scared! Period. Now she misses him but she's still scared so she's not doing anything about it, while in the meantime he's hurt she broke with him and thinks she doesn't care. So he's not in the best mood to calm her fears and win her back.

- Word! Ferguson agreed.

- So what do we do? Grady asked, drinking Chastity's words like a man dying of thirst would water.

- First things first. Chad needs to know Sonny still has feelings for him…

- But she's mad at him for being a prick! Zora interjected in a 'duh' tone.

- So we have to trick her into proving it to him. Without him interfering by being…well…Chad.

- You mean by being a total dick? Tawni offered sweetly.

- Precisely!

Everyone was quiet, processing her words.

- But…how are we ever going to make Sonny prove to Chad she cares without Chad doing anything? Grady wondered out loud.

Silence again.

- It can be done! Chastity insisted. And when Chad is certain he still has a chance with Sonny he can work with us to win her back. She's just has to get over herself, realize being with him is worth the risk and get on with it! If you see what I mean.

Zora frowned.

- Not really…

Grady started hitting hi head against the wall, seeing the huge challenge that was awaiting him, his friends, and his enemies.

- Let's hope that closet idea works out! Concluded Skyler.

Xxx

- I'm telling you Sonny you have to see this! Nico was saying pulling his friend by the arm. There's a whole stash of gum hidden in there. With more flavors than you could possibly imagine!

- Wow! Are we there yet?

Sonny eyes were shining. It wasn't because she now knew she didn't need gum to be funny that she stopped loving it!

- It's right here! Nico said pushing the girl into a small storage room.

Sonny blinked taking in the obscurity. That's when she noticed she wasn't alone.

- Chad? She gaped in shock

- Sonny?

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Both actors started to shout.

They were so absorbed by the other's presence, they didn't notice until it was too late that the room's door was closing up on them.

- Hey! What's going on? Chad asked.

- Open up! Sonny added.

They heard laughter through the door.

- Not until you work out your issues! They heard Marta say.

- And promise to tone down the fighting! Nico agreed.

Both Chad and Sonny crossed their arms and leaned against the wall. He found a little light, that was unfortunately, not working very well, and the two of them couldn't see anything too distinctly from their surroundings.

- Great! Chad groaned. I'm told there's a shrine of me in an employee's locker and instead of seeing it I get stuck in a closet with YOU!

Sonny felt her temper rise.

- Oh because you think I'm happy about this? Newsflash Cooper: You're a pain in the ass!

- Well, I'd rather be stuck in here with…with…Dakota Condor!

Sonny gasped.

-You went too far, Chad! TOO far! From now on, I'm not speaking to you. At all.

- Fine.

- Fine!

- Good.

- GOOD.

And honest too god, Sonny couldn't have explained how it happened to save her life, but a second later she was lifted in Chad's arms, her back thrown against the door, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist for support. She had honestly no clue how their mouth were so easily locked in unison despite the obscurity, all she knew right now was that his lips moving against her own was bliss and his hands strongly supporting her weight were driving her crazy. Why hadn't they done this sooner? And why was Chad wearing so much clothing? She quickly removed his jacket, her hands making their way under his polo while he proceeded to unbutton the top of her shirt with one hand, fingers brushing the upper part of her chest. His lips were pressuring her neck with kisses, until he decided to slowly start sucking on the skin between her shoulder and collarbone. A loud moan-like gasp escaped her lips before she could even consider holding it back. Chad's warm body against her own was making her shiver uncontrollably with pleasure. She titled her head to the side, allowing him better access in his ministrations, and, biting her lip in delight, she slipped her fingers from his toned stomach into the upper part of his boxers, feeling herself slipping away and attempting to hold onto him. She didn't expect Chad to moan even louder then herself had before, cursing something that sounded like Sonny's name, before moving his hands from her shoulder-pads to her lower back, pushing their body even closer together in frenzy. The brunette was amazed to feel his stomach contract against her hands and ecstatic when she realized he was shivering now too, as small whimpers escaped her parted lips.

- What do you think they're doing in there? Nico asked Marta on the other side of the door.

She shrugged.

- Don't know, but mustn't be quite catholic! She guessed.

- What? Oh come on! Nico groaned at what she was implying. Sonny isn't like that! I bet she can't wait to get out of there.

They heard the girl in question cry out through the door.

- Really now? Marta smirked. Because I'd say someone really is quite enjoying her time in the storage room!

- Jesus!

Poor Nico was appalled. But things were about to get even more absurd for him.

- What are you two hanging around here for?

The two teens jumped up in surprise, seeing Marshall coming their way.

- We're hum…I hum…lost my contact! Tried Marta.

- Oh. Ok. The older man said unconvinced.

Another disturbing sound, this time more like a masculine grunt, was heard from inside the room.

- What was that? Demanded Marshall

- What was what? Feigned Nico.

- Sounded like it was coming from in there!

Nico could almost hear the alarm bell go off in his mind.

- MARSHALL! Marta blurted out really loudly. Could you help me walk back to my dressing rooms so I can put on other contacts? She started waving her arms around. I can't see anything!

Marshall looked torn between satisfying his curiosity and helping the young lady out. But Marshall was kind man and thankfully his altruism got the better of him.

- Let's go! He said taking Marta by the arm, who was still gesticulating widely.

Nico waited until they were out of side, then decided he should probably unlock the door of the storage room before anybody else could hear Chad and Sonny. He turned the key in the lock and started to walk away to give them their privacy, but noticed the weren't coming out after him and the noises they made kept getting louder.

Sighing, he went back on his tracks on knocked lightly on the door.

- Uh, guys?

Nothing.

- Chad? Sonny?

Still nothing. Damn, this wasn't his day. Resigned, he opened the door and walked in, trying to look everywhere but at the two teenagers.

- Marshall might come back so get the hell out here and get a room! Possibly far, far way from me! He warned.

He left the pair alone. Sonny, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, looked over at Chad who's breathing was ragged and was reaching out for his jacket that was lying on the floor. Sonny eyes found Chad blue one's and she then felt like her heart pounding against her chest was going to explode from an overload of all the different emotions she was feeling. She wanted to cry, laugh, scream, kiss Chad again and beg him to never let her go. Instead she slapped him.

- Perv!

Chad gave her a death glare.

- Prude!

- I hate you! Sonny said making her way out of the room

- Well I hate you more! Pointed out her companion, close on her heels.

- Good!

- Good!

- Bye Chad!

- GOOD DAY! He snarled back at her.

And then they both went their ways.

* * *

AN: Soooooo? Should I add more fluff? Should be more of it later! Reviiiiiiiew por favoooor! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chap! Not to happy with it but here it is. Also, I'm having this idea for another story (I can't seem to stick to the same project for too long) and since I'm not getting that many reviews and I'm not as inspired as before I might just abandon this. I know how annoying that is for the ones that do like it and I'm really sorry… If you do want me to carry on with this, then please let me know I'd really appreciate some encouragement!

But for now, enjoy your read!

* * *

Chap 5:

- Chad and Sonny, sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N-

- Stop it Tawni! Her victim groaned.

The two friends were making their way down to the commissary to get some lunch and Tawni was teasing the poor Sonny out of her mind.

- What? The blonde asked, feigning innocence. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy your little closet session with Cooper. I'm not buying it!

Sonny was not remotely close to admitting she enjoyed anything that included Chad, to anyone and especially to herself. Of course deep, deeep down she was aware of how good it had felt to be with him again, even if it lasted only a couple of minutes. But to acknowledge that was to acknowledge that she did want to be more than friendship with him, that she missed him and that she had made a big mistake, all things she was NOT ready to admit. Blaming the whole incident on Chad's hormones was much much easier than coming to terms with her confused feelings. So Sonny snorted, cheeks burning, before answering Tawni.

- No, I…no…well, just, I mean…of course I… NO! she finally managed. And be quiet! She pleaded, mortified. Somebody's going to hear. It's enough that Nico won't even look at me anymore!

The blonde actress laughed.

- You did enjoy it! Don't deflect!

- I did not! the brunette whined in a high pitch tone. He forced me to kiss him!

- Yeah right! I can totally hear your denial voice! Sing-sang Tawni. Why don't you just tell Chad you made a mistake?

- Because, Sonny explained as they entered the cafeteria I already told you! I don't miss—

She froze in mid sentence glaring at something from across the room. Tawni followed her eyes, easily finding the object of Sonny's distress.

Chad was sitting at a table alone with a pretty, no scratch that, gorgeous looking girl, who was dividing her time between feeding him some of her grapes and throwing her hair back in laughter. Chad, on his end, was smiling charmingly, whispering some apparently really funny things to her.

- Oh look! Sonny said brightly. Chad made a new…buddy.

- A new fu—FUN buddy! Tawni caught herself.

Sonny turned to the blonde, her expression scarier than Jack Nicolson's in Shining.

- Who is she? The brunette demanded in a surprisingly calm tone.

She cleared her throat in embarrassment. What was she doing? She had no reason to be angry, she thought. So what if Chad made new friends? Good for him! It was nice to see some people actually tolerated him.

- Well she looks nice! She decided to add in a more Sonny-ish way.

Oh, who was she kidding? Sonny didn't like this, AT ALL. Because, well, the girl looked… hum…vulgar! Yeah that's it vulgar! Ha! And stupid. Oh no, why was she being mean again? This had to stop! Sonny looked around and noticed some cute brown-haired guy cueing to get a sandwich.

- I'll be right back! Sonny said going towards him.

Tawni sat at a table and witnessed in complete helplessness her friend walking straight up to the cute stranger, smiling brightly at him and batting her eyelashes seductively, while discreetly checking if Chad was looking. Which he was. So the brunette grabbed her prey by the arm and walked out of the commissary glued to him like her life depended on it, the whole episode witnessed by a disgusted looking Chad.

Oh she's good! Tawni thought with a newfound respect for Sonny's devious side.

Noticing Tawni in the back of the room, Chad quickly abandoned his companion and walked over to her looking furious.

- Who's this guy that just walked out of here with my—with Sonny? He asked her trying, but miserably failing, to keep his tone casual.

- I don't know! She answered vaguely.

Because, well, she didn't!

- Is she dating him? Chad insisted, jaw clenched.

Tawni shrugged.

- I don't know! She repeated, still truthfully.

Chad looked appalled.

- She is isn't she? I can't believe her! He declared frustrated and stomping away back to his lunch date.

Tawni found herself alone again. God she hoped Chastity's plan was going to be put in action quickly. As fun as it had been to see Sonny and Chad pretending they couldn't care less about each other, it was getting a little old. And a little obvious that they needed to get a room. The sooner the better, Tawni concluded.

* * *

- TOMORROW NIGHT! Declared a very excited Marta.

- What's happening tomorrow night? Skyler asked, clueless as ever.

- Tomorrow is the Teen Weekly Award Gala! Explained Ferguson. There's a big party afterwards for all the actors.

- It's the perfect opportunity to launch phase A of the plan! Chastity explained. It'll be dark, there'll be candlelight, and flowers, and music and romance…

- If something doesn't happen tomorrow night, it's never gonna happen! Concluded Skyler, who'd gotten the idea.

* * *

Tawni had gotten Chastity's memo, prepping her and the other Random's about tonight. It was simple. She would ask Sonny about Chad, and trick her into admitting she at least cared about him, while someone else would make sure he would be around to hear it. Like that he'd realize Sonny actually had feelings for him and he'd accept their help in trying to win her back. See? Simple!

But for now Tawni was busy doing something much more delicate and important: applying her make-up.

What? Looking fabulous didn't happen over night, it was the work of a whole afternoon!

- Hey Tawni? What do you think of my outfit? Asked Sonny who had apparently finished getting ready.

The blonde checked out her friend in her mirror's reflection and the sight almost made her spill her lipstick. She turned around in a flash to get a proper look at her friend and was actually stunned speechless.

Sonny, who in her opinion always wore simple and childish clothing, was now standing in front of her in the smallest and tiniest dress she had ever saw! And for god sake's she had went clubbing with Lindsay Lohan once. It was creamy silk, with a golden glow, which to be fair accentuated Sonny's skin beautifully, and stopped a bit higher than mid-thighs. The cut hugged the girl's curves to perfection, yet left close to nothing to the imagination especially around the cleavage, shaped dangerously close to indecency.

- Yeaaaah, you're gonna have to change! Tawni declared gravely.

Her friend made a face.

- Why? I look horrible, is that it?

Tawni rolled her eyes.

- Worst. You look better than me. Change! NOW!

- But I wanted to look good for Jake! Sonny admitted biting her lip.

- Sonny your boobs are like, spilling out of there!

No way was Sonny getting more attention than her at a party! What was happening to the world? It just wasn't right! Tawni was the sexy one! Sure, Sonny wanted to look hot for Cha-Wait…Jake?

- Wait…. Jake?

- My date! Explained Sonny. You know the cute guy from lunch yesterday! He asked me out!

- Well isn't that just swell, muttered Tawni.

Now she had to get rid of that Jake guy too? What had she done to deserve this? Oh right, she had sabotaged her best friend's relationship with the guy she loved. Hey in her defense, Sonny could be a little more helpful at helping her make amends. The whole 'I refuse to admit that I'm crazy about my ex and it scares the life out of me" thing was getting on her nerves. Look good for "Jake", her ass!

- Oh, hey…hum do you happen to know, started Sonny shyly, if Chad is coming tonight? You know because I really don't want to see him! She added quickly.

Oh for crying out loud!

* * *

The party was being hosted in one of Mr. Condor's summer estates. Young actors were dancing around the pool in the garden, while most of the older guests, producers, directors etc, were talking inside in a big reception room. A Dj had been set up both in and outside, creating two very different atmospheres. Everything was chic and refined upstairs, while in the gardens music was blasting, alcohol was spilling and more and more people kept falling in the pool. The majority of which were girls wearing white dresses for some reason.

- This party is SO rad! Nico was saying showing off his dance moves to Marta.

- Don't say that word! The girl warned him.

- Ok guys! Chastity said, Grady close on her heels. Ferguson is going to get rid of Jake. I will get rid of Claudia…

- Who? asked Skyler.

- Chad's date! Anyway, Tawni will bring Sonny out on the balcony and when she says the signal, you bring Chad up the stairs so he hears while she asks about him. Get it?

- Yep! Skyler nodded vigorously. Wait who asks who about who?

- Skyler, just go get Chad over there and make sure you watch out for Tawni's signal. She's gone inside to get Sonny.

- Gotcha!

Sonny was indeed inside the mansion in the safe area of the party, having a great conversation with Jake.

- And that's why I go to the gym 6 times a week to work out my biceps! He was saying.

- Yeah me too! Sonny responded eyes gliding around the room.

- You work your biceps six times a week? You're not listening to me at all! Are you looking for someone? Jake frowned.

- Yes! The girl answered distracted

- Who? Her date demanded suspiciously.

- I mean no! Blurted out Sonny realizing what she had just said.

Thank god for her Ferguson arrived at that point.

- Jake! Your publicist is on the phone! He announced, dragging the boy away.

Sonny had barely the time to register he was gone when Tawni arrived out of nowhere and dragged her by the arm toward a balcony.

- I need fresh air! Come with me! She said, as they were almost out there already.

- Is something wrong Tawni? The brunette asked a bit put off by her friend's strange behavior.

- Yes! Actually, there is.

Sonny waited for her friend to continue. Tawni looked a bit hesitant about what she was about to say.

- Sonny… I have to tell you a secret.

Tawni looked more and more worried, reluctance written al over her features.

- If you don't want to tell me you don't have to! Sonny tried helpfully.

- Oh but I must. Ok, here I go!

The blonde took a big breath.

- I. LOVE. MACKENZIE. FALLS! She yelled at the top of her lungs

_Why did I let Skyler pick the signal_? She thought to herself sadly.

- You what? Sonny gasped confused.

- Hey! Now that we're on the subject: let's talk about CHAD! How do you feel about Chad… Dylan Cooper? She added.

Sonny frowned.

- Tawni what's this all about?

- Just answer the question Sonny! She pleaded. We're suppose to be best friends…

Tawni felt pulling the best friend card would play well on Sonny.

- … but I feel like your hiding things from me these days! You know I'm the one person you can trust, right? So: Do you still have feelings for Chad?

- Ye—NO! Sonny lied lamely.

- Come on girl, just admit it already! Exclaimed Tawni, losing her patience.

- I don't have feelings for Chad! Sonny defended herself nervously.

- SONNY! Protested her friend desperately.

She could see the blond actor coming up the stairs behind Sonny's back with Skyler.

- I don't like him! Sonny yelled out, out of nerves. Breaking up with him was the best thing I ever did and you know what? I don't regret it for a second! He's the most conceited, annoying, arrogant jerk I ever met and I do not remotely miss him or have any type of feelings left for him. I

Tawni said nothing, appalled by the vision of Chad's expression decomposing itself in the background. Noticing her face, Sonny turned around and finally caught on that he was standing just behind her, looking a bit pale. Her heart sank dramatically in her chest. It was probably all the way down to the pit of her stomach by now actually. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

- Chad…I… she started guiltily.

He just shook his head and left. He didn't even say anything. Nothing. Not a word, not a come back not a smirk, no nothing. And she was just standing there like the total idiot she was. Why did she say such things? Sure Tawni was pushing her and making her nervous…but she was the one who had uttered such hurtful things about Chad. She hadn't even meant them. Far from it! Sure Chad had been a bit rude to her lately, but she cared about him nonetheless!

- Chad wait! She finally said weakly, her words stuck in her throat.

Her legs managed to catch up with her brain and she was able to move. She ran after him inside the main party room but he was nowhere to be seen. She had to find him! She had to find him and tell him she didn't mean it. At all. Not a word. Don't be mad, she thought. Don't be mad, don't be mad, don't be mad!

- Sonny! A male voice said.

Her heart leaped. But it was only Jake. And his well built biceps.

- Oh, hey! She told him, voice wavering. Have you seen Chad?

She didn't really care right now if she was being obvious or whatever.

- Chad Dylan Cooper? He just left around the back with Claudia Reid!

- Claudia Reid?

- You know, the hot blond girl that sleeps around? Jake insisted.

- Oh. Sonny said.

She needed to sit down.

- You look a bit pale. Here, I got you some strawberry juice, I know you like it! Jake said handing her a cup.

Sonny distractedly grabbed it from him and downed its content in one sip. Noticing he had one himself, she took it from him and repeated the gesture.

- Do…you want another one? Jake asked surprised.

- Please! Sonny nodded.

* * *

- Well this was a total failure! Skyler was saying to Tawni.

- You don't say! The girl responded in agreement.

The two of them were still on the balcony, seated side by side, and looking defeated.

- What should we do?

- I don't know…maybe tell the others? Suggested the blonde.

- Damn it Tawni! Skler proclaimed, as dramatically as expected of a Mackenzie Falls actor. This isn't our fault! I mean we did everything we could! I EVEN remembered the signal!

- I even YELLED out the signal!

- It was a good signal though…

Tawni raised an eyebrow at hlm.

- Was not! She challenged

- Was too!

- Was not!

- Was too!

- Was n—

Tawni didn't get to finish her third 'was not' for Skyler had captured her face in his hands and kissed her in order to silent her. You know as a spur of the moment type of thing.

- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Yes, as it usually happened in these types of situations, Chastity, Marta and Nico had walked in on the scene and were now eyeing their friends dangerously.

- Nothing! Skyler and Tawni said in unison.

Of course no one was buying it.

- Man, not you two! We have enough trouble with Sonny and Chad! Complained Nico.

Tawni crossed her arms in defense and glared at him.

- I know about you and Marta so quit it! She denounced.

- Crap! Grown her friend.

- I'm never admitting to that! Marta declared. Ne-ver!

Chastity decided it was time to get back on tracks.

- Who cares! Where is Sonny? Where is Chad? In fact what happened?

Both Skyler and Tawni looked at their feet shamefully.

- Well….

* * *

Sonny wasn't really sure what was going on. And she didn't really care. She felt lightheaded and happy and free and SO good about herself. And she was having so much fun. Although…she wasn't sure where she was or how she had gotten here… But someone was kissing her. She liked kissing. Kissing was fun. Who was she kissing? Chad? She blinked an eye open to check. Oops no it was Jake. She burst out laughing because… well… it was funny for some reason. She wasn't sure for what reason but it was definitely funny.

- Why are you laughing? Her date asked her smiling.

- You're not Chad! Sonny explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She started laughing again.

- And that's funny for some reason? Asked Jake

Sonny nodded vigorously but figured it was a bad idea because it made her feel dizzy.

- Where are we? She asked Jake looking around. And where is he?

- Who? Chad? He's gone remember? He told her.

Sonny pouted.

- Then I went another strawberry drink thingy!

She laughed a little again at the word thingy. It was such a cute word! Like belly, or jolly or sunny…sunny sounded like Sonny! Which was her name! Hey did she just say that out loud?

- I think you had enough of those! Jake sighed.

He had being planning to get Sonny tipsy tonight, surely it would be easier to get his way with her if she was, but hadn't expected her being too drunk. Unfortunately for him, she had liked her strawberry daiquiries a little too much and he hadn't felt he needed to tell her she was downing quite a strong cocktail. He had to practically carry a staggering Sonny to a more private area upstairs where they could be alone. The girl was barely able to stand!

Fuck that, he had made his bed and he might has well sleep in it. Or with it. He placed the pretty brunette against a wall so she'd have support and started kissing her again, to which she responded without complaint. Soon enough his hands were slowly slipping under her dress and moving up her thighs, an action she barely seemed to notice.

He was about to hit second base when he heard someone coming up behind them. Hopefully it wasn't the girl's manager.

Unfortunately for Jake, it turned out it was even worst! He was suddenly found face to face with Sonny's ex-boyfriend.

- What's happening here? Chad asked surprised by the scene.

Well shit. Hopefully she'd keep quiet.

No such luck.

- Chaaaad! Sonny squealed happily. You're here! I thought you'd left! Leeeeeft. Left, left, left, left—

- Sonny are you drunk? Her ex asked clearly shocked.

Sonny burst out laughing.

- Of course not stupid! I didn't drink any-thing all night. Expect these strawberry thingies he gave me! She added patting Jake's cheek in slow motion.

She made to move a bit from Jake, only instead she started falling down and he had to catch her in his arms.

- Whooops! Giggled Sonny happily hugging her body against his.

Chad furrowed his eyebrows unhappily.

- What. Did you. give her? He asked threateningly.

- Nothing? Tried Jake sensing trouble.

- Expect the strawberry thingies! Insisted Sonny in a fake whisper.

- You got her drunk to take advantage of her! Chad accused furious.

- I'm not drunk! Protested Sonny smiling goofily. And I'm having soooo much fuuun!

- See? Jake argued, taking the opportunity. We're good here! And anyway this isn't any of your business is it? She's not your girlfriend man!

Chad didn't seem to take the comment very well though. He looked positively terrifying. In fact, even more terrifying than Sonny looking more terrifying then Jack Nicolson in 'Shining'!

- Let go of her! He ordered. NOW!

- Hey who do you think you are? Jake fought, annoyed as well now.

- He's Chad Dylan Cooper! Sonny whispered helpfully.

She smiled happily at Chad, who had started to walk up to Jake and was almost growling.

- Ok, ok! Gave up Jake letting go of the girl.

For a second there it looked like everything was going to be fine, and then out of the blue Chad threw his fist in Jake's jaw.

- What the fuck? The victim yelled, on the ground.

- Chad, why did you do that for? Asked Sonny.

If she had meant it as a reproach, the whole effect was a bit undone because of her arms she had thrown around his neck.

- Let's go! Ordered Chad, dragging her away.

He placed one of his arms around the girl waist to support her weight, seeing she wasn't walking too straight. He had decided to take her somewhere private where he could call Tawni's or another one of Sonny's friend for help. He needed to get her out of here without the paparazzi noticing her state. Sure Sonny didn't really like him or anything but still, he couldn't leave her in trouble could he? To him, she would always be his Sonny.

The brunette had unfortunately other plans in mind. She pushed Chad inside a bathroom they were walking by, threw herself against him and kissed him fiercely.

Now, as much as he appreciated Sonny's lips on his and her hands running over his chest, Chad decided he couldn't punch someone for taking advantage of the girl and then start doing the same thin to her. And most importantly Sonny deserved better then that. She deserved the best.

- Stop! He ordered, pulling her away from him.

She looked at him confused and pouted unhappily.

- What's wrong? She whined, catching her breath.

Unluckily for Chad it was at this instant he realized exactly how Sonny was dress. He groaned.

- Sonny you're drunk! He tried to explain. We have to get you home and to bed!

She smiled sweetly at him, which made him hope she was going to be good from now on…

- And you'll come with me? She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Forget it. Sonny was evil! EVIL!

Chad coughed.

- Ahem, no Sonny I won't come with you. You need a good night sleep! Ok?

Sonny blinked, smiled, blinked again, and slid to the floor, her hand still in his.

- You care about me! She realized in her stupor.

She looked so genuinely happy by that fact, so fragile sitting there looking hopefully at him, that Chad felt his resolve weaken and he sat next to her on the floor. As if he could stay away from Sonny anyway. That girl was everything to him.

- Yes! He confessed. I do care about you.

Sonny sighed contently and snuggled close to him, her head buried in his chest.

- I'm glad! She told him smiling. I care about you too I didn't mean what I said… before. She yawned loudly. Was… being… stupid. Sooooorry….

Her words were slurred, but the intention was there. Chad felt a big weight suddenly lifted from his chest. Sonny cared about him! And she didn't think he was a jerk…hopefully. He kissed the top of her head, hugging her against him. Surely enjoying holding the girl of his dreams in his arms for a little longer wouldn't hurt?

- I'm sleepy! Sonny informed him, snuggling a little bit deeper, eyelids fluttering.

Chad put his arms around her back. He noticed, having her body so close to his, that her breathing was slowing down and she was going to fall asleep any second.

- Sonny? He tried shaking her a little. Don't pass out right now, just wait until we get you in the car, ok?

Sonny moaned in protest. She was comfortable and warm and she just wanted to sleep for little bit. Why wouldn't Chad let her sleep for just five minutes!

- You smell good! She smiled into his chest.

At least he thought that's what she said. She shifted to get a little more comfortable, tighten her hold against him, babbled another few incoherent words and then stopped moving entirely, breathing deeply against him.

- Sonny? Chad asked, shaking her a bit.

She whined in complaint, but didn't stir, now fast asleep.

- I love you Sonny. Chad murmured quietly.

It's not like she would remember that anyway.

* * *

All and all, Tawni wasn't sure if what had happened was a good thing. Her best friend, (Saint Sonny) had gotten drunk to the point where she was currently passed out, being carried home by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Getting her out of the party without the paparazzi noticing had been a total nightmare! Actually nightmare was a euphemism…

But now, the way Chad was holding Sonny close to him and carrying her to bed was kind of touching, so Tawni thought maybe this whole night hadn't been for nothing. Maybe there was still hope for these two idiots.

Chad placed Sonny down carefully on her mattress, grabbing a blanket to cover her body.

- You'll stay with her? Make sure she's ok? He asked Tawni for the hundredth time.

- Yeeees! I will! Confirmed Tawni rolling her eyes.

Chad sat next to his ex on the bed, running his fingers down her hair.

- Does she…you know… ever talk about me? He asked hesitantly, eyes fixed on Sonny's sleeping form.

Tawni sighed. What to say to Chad?

- She does. Sort of. The blonde tried to explain. Chad, she really misses you. She won't say so though upfront… but I know she does!

Chad smiled a little, affectionately.

- What should I do Tawni? He asked. I can't forget about her! God knows I tried, I mean she made it pretty clear, she wants nothing left to do with me! But I can't get her out of me head! I… want her back I just don't know how…

The boy sounded so miserable, Tawni almost felt bad for him. Almost.

- Then help us! We went you and Sonny back together! And we need your cooperation otherwise this thing wont work! She told the actor.

Chad turned around to face her, confused.

- We?

- Our cast and yours! We're doing our best to make up for our past mistake but you two are making it very difficult! Just work with us Chad! Sonny wants to be with you, I know it! Everyone knows it…well except her. But that's just because isn't aware of it yet! She'll come around I promise!

The blonde actor shook his head in disbelief.

- I don't know about this Tawni… maybe Sonny doesn't hate me. I can believe that, I don't think she could hate anyone anyway! But I highly doubt I still have a chance and I already got rejected once. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do rejection!

He tried to get up but even in her deep slumber, Sonny seemed to feel the lack of his presence, for her whole body tensed up.

- Don't go Chad! She murmured in an almost indistinct plea.

Chad froze into place, blinking confusedly. Intrigued he sat next to the girl again, hesitantly taking her hand because he was doubting what he had just heard. But Sonny relaxed immediately, at his proximity and sighed contendly.

- See? She cares! Tawni pointed out, quietly thankful for Sonny unconscious contribution to her cause.

Chad sighed resolved.

- What do you want me to do?

* * *

A/N: So how was that? At least Chad is coming around! Ok so like I said, let me know if you want me to go on with this and I'll see what I can do, but since I'm a bit out of inspiration, if I don't get more reviews I'm afraid I'll just drop the story…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Aaaaaah guys, thanks so much for your reviews! Without them I would have never gotten this done! Although this is not suppose to be the end and I had planned for more, I think it's satisfying enough for the readers in case i don't find the will to continue with this. Have a good read!

* * *

Chap 6:

She had a massive headache when she woke up that morning. Worst, she wasn't even sure how she'd ended up here in her bed while the last thing she remembered was being with Jake at the Teen Weekly party. How did she even get into her PJ's?

Sonny looked around. She was in her room everything did seem normal… Yet she had never felt more confused in her entire life! And this was coming from someone who usually hanged out with Nico and Grady! Turning to her side, she realized someone was sleeping next to her in her bed: she felt a quick wave of panic before she recognized who it was.

- Tawni! She said shaking her friend awake. What happened? Why are we here?

She did remember the blonde was supposed to sleep over at her apartment. Connie was out of town for the weekend and was worried about her darling daughter coming home alone. But how had they gotten here? The blonde girl opened one eye and groaned.

- Shut up! Some people had a rough night and need they're beauty sleep! She complained turning away from Sonny.

But the brunette wouldn't hear about it. She was too confused and frankly, a little sacred right and now! She needed an explanation!

- Tawni! She whined. What is going on?

Her blonde friend, eyes refusing to open up, sighed in resignation.

- You really don't remember? She asked tiredly.

Sonny tried to think back about last night, but sadly everything was a blur. Nope, unfortunately she didn't seem to remember much. Acknowledging her silence, Tawni decided to drop the bomb:

- You were really drunk last night!

Sonny gaped in shock.

- But I don't drink! She protested vigorously.

And she didn't remember drinking anything alcoholic either!

- Yeah, well it was Jake who made it happen! Tawni explained. At least that's what Chad said. We had to carry you home, which by the way, was not a piece of cake. There were paparazzis everywhere, getting you out of the house without any of them noticing was close to a miracle!

Sonny was quiet for a minute but then her brain registered what Tawni had said and her eyes widen in horror.

- Chad was there? Oh my god… Tawni why didn't you hide me from him? I'm never gonna hear the end of it! My life is OVER! She exclaimed, falling back against the mattress.

Her words managed to awaken her blonde friend a bit more because she finally cracked an eye open and displayed an ounce of expression.

- Stop being such a drama queen! She muttered. Chad was there because he's the one who found you with Jake and got you away from him, before he could take anymore advantage of you. He's the one that carried you home, too!

Sonny was stunned silent. Chad had came to her rescue? After the awful things she had said about him?

- So, he wasn't laughing at me? She asked in a small voice.

Tawni groaned again in frustration, violently hitting Sonny with her pillow.

- GOOD NIGHT! she answered, facing the other side of the room.

Sonny decided to keep quiet, after all Tawni deserved some rest after being such a good friend to her last night. Plus she needed to think. If what the blonde was saying was true (and why would she lie?) then Chad did care about her and had been there for her when she needed him, despite all that had been going on between them. She was torn, feeling both embarrassed because of what had happened, and touched by what he had done. She needed to see him! But checking her watch and noticing it was only 6 am, she doubted now was the best time to call him. Sighing, she got up to get some water from her kitchen (she was incredibly thirsty due to the hangover), but stopped dead in her tracks, when she realized someone was laying on her couch and this someone was none other than Chad himself.

Why was he still there? Half of his body was falling off and his head seemed to be set at a very uncomfortable angle. Yet his peaceful expression and steady breathing hinted that he wasn't bothered by his condition in the least, but instead plunged into a deep slumber. Sonny carefully approached him, trying to make the least noise possible, and kneeled next to her savior. A small smile painted her lips. She thought he looked almost angelic, resting there, soundly asleep. (Although she was pretty certain he wouldn't be a fan of the notion 'angelic'). Her fingers were brushing strands of his hair before she could stop them. Realizing what she was doing, she instantly pulled away, but it seemed Chad was dead to the world for her action didn't stir him. Sonny was about to get up and let him rest, but noticing again how uncomfortable his position seemed to be, she thought maybe she should wake him up and tell him to sleep in the guest room.

- Chad? She asked softly.

He sighed but didn't wake, so Sonny shook his shoulder a little.

- Wake up! She insisted.

The young man finally seemed to respond: drowsily, he turned his head to face her as his eyelids hesitantly blinked opened.

- Sonny…, he mumbled, almost incoherently as he saw the brunette.

His voice was ragged and his blue orbs still filled with sleep while his lips stretched in a small, content smile. Sonny thought he had never looked better.

- Hey, she answered hesitantly.

Sonny wasn't sure what to say, but decided she'd better figure it out quickly when she noticed his eyes were drooping.

- We have a guest room you know, she finally said lamely.

He nodded, all the while letting his face sink back against the arm-set of the couch.

Sonny rolled her eyes, took his arm and tried to move him.

- Come on sleeping beauty! She said helping him up.

To her surprise, he obediently stood and let her drag him across the living room without complaint, too deep in his torpor to really realize what was happening.

- Here you go! She said guiding him toward the guest room's bed. You'll sleep better in there!

Chad practically fell unto the mattress, asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He must have been exhausted, Sonny realized shamefully. After all he wouldn't be if she hadn't made such a fool of herself last night!

She grabbed a blanket and, unconsciously mimicking what he had done for her before, placed it on top of him. After taking one last (long) glance at him, she walked back into the living room. Tawni was there putting on her shoes.

- I can't go back to sleep! She complained seeing Sonny. I'm going home to try and salvage my night.

Sonny stopped her from reaching her front door.

- You can't leave! She said desperately. Chad is in there! She pointed toward the guest room.

Tawni raised an eyebrow and went to check for herself.

- Doesn't he look cute? Sonny whispered to her dreamily.

- Awwww! Tawni said in a fake sweet voice. Why does HE have the guest bed? She added angrily, turning back toward Sonny.

- He was sleeping on the couch! The brunette defended.

Tawni shrugged.

- He said he'd stick around a bit last night in case I needed help taking care of you!

Sonny blushed.

- Great now I feel even worst! What are you doing? She added seeing Tawni reach for the doorknob.

- I told you! Going back home to sleep! Duh. I don't want to get bags under my eyes Sonny! Her friend explained gravely.

- But you can't leave me alone with Chad! Sonny protested. What do I do when he wakes up?

- Huh, say hi? Thank him? Apologize? The blonde shrugged. Do whatever you want, I don't care, I need my bed, like, two hours ago.

- Call me later! She waved as she walked out.

Sonny sighed. She didn't know what she'd say to Chad… She didn't even remember all the embarrassing things she must have done the previous night! She groaned in lamentation. It just wasn't fair!

She drank three glasses of water and took some Ibuprofen for her head, then tried to fall back asleep herself, but couldn't because she was either thirsty or she needed to pee. And there was also the fact that her incredibly handsome ex-boyfriend was sleeping in the next room! Resolved, she got up, and took a long, warm shower to clear her head. But for some reason she kept imagining Chad would wake up and join her there, which wasn't helping her clear her head at all! But at least she then felt slightly better, so she got dressed and made some coffee. Finally she grabbed a bowl of cereals (lucky charms, her favorite!) and ate in front of the TV. It was some teenage show where the main girl character kept finding stupid excuses for not being with a super hot guy that was clearly perfect for her. What was wrong with her? And the poor guy was obviously crazy about her too, despite not showing it very well! Could that dumb main character seriously not see that? _Some people!_

Anywhoo.

About four hours later (not that she was counting) Chad finally emerged.

- Morning Sonshine! He said smiling brightly at her. How are you feeling?

Sonny hesitate, confused by how casual he was acting and also by the fact that his shirt was half opened, and his blond hair all messy….Ahem.

- I'm… ok. She decided to answer, cheeks burning.

That was so lame, she thought to herself.

Chad, if he noticed her blushing, had the sympathy not to comment on it.

- How did I get in there? He asked her pointing to the guestroom.

- My thought exactly when I woke up this morning! Sonny told him making them both laugh.

- Is Tawni gone? Asked Chad looking around.

- Yeah! Sonny nodded. She told me a bit about last night. Hum…thanks! She added blushing three shades deeper.

Aaaaaaand, being lame again! But Chad simply smiled at her and shrugged.

- Don't worry about it! That's what friends do right?

Sonny bit her lip. Now was probably a good time to apologize for the awful things he had heard.

- Listen Chad, She started. About last night…I'm sorry for what I said-

He interrupted her.

- Hey! That was completely justified, with the way I've been acting lately and all! You were right, I was kind of hurt about…well…you know. But I'd rather be friends with you than not having you in my life at all. That would kind of suck.

Say what now? Did he really just say that? She couldn't believe it! Sonny, surprised by this sudden turn of events, was speechless. Again. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. He forgave her and he wanted to be friends too!

Misinterpreting her silence for something else, Chad added:

- I mean, he stared at his feet. It would totally suck! Not seeing you anymore. I…I'd really like it if we could be friends! If you'll still have me? He finished in a small voice.

Sonny couldn't hold it anymore. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging herself close to him.

- Oh Chad! Of course I still want to be friends! I mean you had me at "you were right"! She added.

The blond chuckled, moving his own arms around the girl's waist.

- Oh good! He said. Because that was HARD to say. Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong!

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him.

- Usually! Usually never wrong! Chad corrected quickly.

The brunette started laughing.

- Nice save there buddy!

That's when she noticed she was still in Chad's embrace and he was staring straight into her eyes. And when she thought about it, their lips were so close to one another, just a few inches really. That's nothing. And was it her or were they suddenly moving closer? She was about to close her eyes when Chad cleared his throat.

- I'm starving! What's for breakfast?

He let go of her and headed toward the kitchen. What just happened? Sonny was left stunned and blinking dazedly in the same spot.

- Sonny! She heard the blond yell out. Make me some pancakes!

The girl's brain finall seemed to register what had happened.

- Do them yourself! She ansewered.

- But I don't know how! He exclaimed in mock outrage. And I'm really hungry!

He passed his head through the door.

- Come ooooon Munroe! He pouted. Please? That's what friends are for! He pointed out triumphantly.

Sonny crossed her arms.

- Friends are for…making…pancakes? She asked half amused- half annoyed.

Chad pretended to think about it.

- Yeah! He finally concluded, nodding vigorously in response.

Sonny rolled her eyes but joined him inside the kitchen, secretly glad he was staying over for a little bit longer.

- Fine! I'll make your pancakes.

The young man smiled brightly at her.

- Great! With blueberries! Preferably fresh ones! But no chocolate though, that's bad for my skin…

Sonny sighed. She didn't even have any fresh blueberries! In fact she didn't have any blueberries. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Tawni did go home after she left Sonny alone with Chad. But she did not, however, go back to bed. Oh no. Instead she settle on her couch, and started texting all of her co-workers about the recent development! Things had turned out for the best last night: Somehow, Chad had seen Sonny still cared for him, and thus had agreed to help them help him win her back! Operation CHANNY was back on baby! Now all they had to do was convince Chad to be patient until Sonny came around! Add a little more scheming from Chastity and they were good to go! And if that didn't work, maybe they could try getting the two of them drunk? Aaaah what would these two go without them and their great successful plans?

All she hoped was that Chad and Sonny, left alone together in the brunette's appartment, would make good use of their time: Not do anything stupid, like watching some lame TV show.

xxx

- Why are we watching this lame TV show? Chad asked.

The two teens were back on Sonny's couch, in front of the tv with a plate of pancakes in hand.

- For the last time: just because you're not in a show doesn't mean it's lame! Sonny explained patiently.

Chad frowned unhappily.

- I'm not so sure about that Sonny! he responded, crossing his arms in protest. Everything seems kind of dull next to Mackenzie Falls. And So Random! He added.

- Aw, really? Do you mean that?

The boy gave her a stern look.

- No!

How did she not see that one coming?

- Look it's really not that bad! Actually it's kind of like Mackenzie Falls! You know with all the drama going on! Sonny argued.

This time, Chad actually gasped in horror.

- How can you say that? First of all, the guy is not nearly as good-looking as me. And is he the greatest actor of our generation? I think not! Second of all, the plot was used a hundred times already: The two main characters should be together and for some lame reason, they're still not getting it on!

- Yeah…it is a bit ridiculous! Sonny agreed.

The two of them sighed.

- _Some people!_ They concluded in unison.

* * *

AN: So at least Chad and Sonny are on the right track! Sort of. I hope I find the inspiration to continue, but hopefully the end of this chapter isn't too frustrating, right?

xxx


End file.
